Les Jumeaux Inamoureux
by kurosessed
Summary: A series of twincest oneshots.  All about the daily  or mostly daily  lives of the best twins ever! Some may be lemon, some lime, some neither, all about Hikaru and Kaoru. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

**THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER! Not to mention my first smutty fic. I tried my hardest so this does not suck. Please don't hurt me!~**

**I DEDICATE THIS TO HALEY ME PAL OF ALL TIME!~**

**This is an idear that my friend and I thought of while being chased by a stray cat so the plot might suck a little bit seeing as we were scared of said cat.**

**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN OURAN HSHC OR HIKAKAO! JUST MY PLOT!**

**WARNING: SMUT, BOYxBOY, YAOI, TWINCEST, LEMON, ALL THAT JUNK! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Chapter 1: That Face, Oh That Face!

**Kaoru P.O.V.**

Hikaru. He's my gorgeous brother. His hair is so shiny and smooth (ALLITERATION). It never gets frizzy like mine does. That face, oh that face! It's so perfectly chiseled, but yet still somewhat childish in a good way. And the way he always flips out over the smallest things is just sooo cute. Even if it does get annoying time after time, it does make me feel loved when he tries to make me feel better. Sure this may sound creepy to other people, but to be honest, I've loved Hikaru since the beginning of time.

"Kaoru! Kaoruuu! Look what I got!" Hikaru exclaimed, running up to me. He had a cupcake in his hand.

"Why do you have a cupcake?"

"I got it for getting the problem of the day right in physics!"

Physics. I hate physics. It's the only class that we don't have together. Instead I have English because I CANNOT understand all those equations and stuff (is that what physics is? I've never taken a class). And since it's the last class of the day, we have to meet in front of the art room to go home together. We were now most of the way to the car.

"Wow, good job Hika! You should eat it now; you know the chauffeur hates it when we eat in the car"

"No, I'll save it for home so that we can share it."

"Hika, you should eat it you're the one that-"

"Nope, we're sharing it."

And with that, we got in the car and headed home. Once we got home, we said hello to mother and headed up to our room. We dropped our bags on the floor near our desks and sat on the bed. Hika is still holding the cupcake.

"Here Kao-chan, you can have the first bite." Hikaru said this in a really childish voice and it was oddly cute…

"No, Hika, you should ju-"

But I didn't get to finish because at that moment Hikaru shoved the cupcake gently into my mouth. The cupcake must have been made by the physics teacher's chef because it was really good. It was confetti cake with strawberry icing and chocolate shavings on top. When Hikaru took the cupcake and ate the rest, I got half, I had about a thousand crumbs on my bottom lip.

"Hika-"

Yet again, I was not allowed to finish my sentence seeing as Hikaru leaned forward and licked the crumbs off of my bottom lip. Out of shock and mild pleasure, I whimpered. However, I think my brother took that the wrong way because instead of pulling away, he continued to kiss me. After a few more seconds he pulled away to catch his breath. I probably looked like a derp the way I sat there with a shocked expression on my face. He smirked which REALLY annoyed me.

"HIKARU!"

He knew at that moment that I was mad about something because he made a shocked face too. I only use his full name when I'm mad at him. But he misunderstood me because he wiped the smirk right off his face.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I guess I just… couldn't resist?"

"I don't care about that, Hikaru! YOU DON'T SMIRK AT _**MY **_FACE AFTER DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Wait, what?"

"*sigh* I like you, Hika."

I honestly have no idea why Hikaru blushed…but he did. It was one of the few times I've seen it happen. It was oddly… arousing? And then I knew why he did it because right after that he covered his pants with a blanket. That's when it was my turn to smirk.

"What's wrong, Hika?" I tried to say this as innocently as possible, but it was hard while restraining from laughing.

"I'm… cold…"

After that obvious lie, I couldn't help but laugh. In fact I laughed so hard I had to lay down so my side didn't hurt as much. That's when Hika's "dilemma" must have been overwhelming because next thing I know, he was straddling me with a very serious expression.

"I want to ravish you."

"I'm all yours."

Hikaru then, very passionately, kissed me on the lips. After a couple seconds he lightly bit my bottom lip. It took me a second to realize what he was doing, but once I did I eagerly opened my mouth. He slid his tongue into my mouth and started to explore. I easily lost the war for dominance, but I didn't mind. I always wanted to be the uke. While I was thinking this, Hikaru started sliding his hand up my shirt and rubbing my side. All the while he did not break the kiss, he only moved down my jaw and then sucked on my neck. That's gonna leave a mark. I started getting a little impatient and Hika could tell because he took my shirt off. He broke the kiss, but only to do something even better. My wonderful twin latched his mouth onto my left nipple and started to suck. After a little bit more of that, he licked in a circle and did the same to the other one.

"Hika…no more…take…m-me." I looked away seeing as I was blushing even more than before.

"Be patient, I'm almost there."

Hika then took his shirt off. I didn't even realize he still had it on, that's how good Hika is. Once he had his shirt off, he started unbuckle my belt. _Darn school uniforms, why do you require a belt? _I'm pretty sure that Hikaru was purposely taking his time unbuckling my belt so that by the time I was left in my boxers, there was a sufficient amount of pre-cum on them. He grabbed the elastic band with his teeth and let it snap back down on my waist.

"Hikaaa…"

"Gosh. Someone's an eager slut."

"MMMM"

"Okay, Okay."

My twin took off my boxers with something like a new found arousal. By now, I'm so hard it hurts. Hikaru then did the unexpected and completely engulfed my erection in his mouth. I almost came right then and there mostly because it's a new feeling for me, but I have some dignity left and I held it in. I thought Hikaru might need some relief seeing as there was a tent pitched in his pants, so I took them off along with his boxers.

"Ahhh, Hikaaa."

He must have realized I was about to come because he shoved a finger up my ass. I certainly DID NOT come after that. I had tears welling up at my eyes, that's how much it hurt. And I'm not really much of a wimp outside of the Host Club. Hika slowly started moving the finger in and out. As he slid in another finger, he started to suck me again. It sort of helped to hide the pain as he added yet ANOTHER finger. It was really weird because at one point it felt like he was searching for something. Then all of a sudden it felt really good. I mean REALLY.

"HIKAAAAAHHHHH!"

"There's that gorgeous voice of yours."

I whimpered as Hika pulled out his fingers. When I opened my eyes, which I didn't even realize were closed, I only caught a glimpse of him as he pushed in. It hurt for about a second before his wonderful aim hit that spot again and everything changed.

"AAAAAHHH SHIT HIKA RIGHT THERE!"

"Mom's gonna hear you." Hikaru was smirking again.

"Shit."

But he didn't care. He kept on going and going. Thrust after thrust it was like he found a way to get faster every time. It was I wonder I held on for so long when Hikaru muttered something and started stroking me in time with his thrusts. Not long after that, we came at the exact same time, something only twins could do. Hika collapsed on top of me and pulled the blanket over us. I fell asleep in Hika-chan's arms.

*Downstairs in the Kitchen*

"Heeheehee. I should probably scold them for that. But it was so cute! I'll let them off this time."  
>))<p>

~DELETED SCENES~

"…take…m-me…"

"Hold up whore."

Right when I was about to write the kiss Kai Lan(from ni hao kal lan) said "I'll do something that will make you really happy" XD

~~~Hika then, very passionately, kissed me on the lips. After moaning about eighteen THOUSAND times…~~~

(moose time on nick jr.) ((as im writing smexxx))

Let's look for things starting with the "mmm" sound. =V= *looks at tv awkwardly*

And then I could have sworn he said "That's right! Milf starts with the mmm sound!"

*As Hika is fingering Kao*

(on little bear) "Don't stop, don't stop!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I won't be mean and wait until a certain amount of reviews, but I'd like to feel like someone is reading my fics…**

**I'll have another up soon too!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!~**

**AAAHHH I'M SO HAPPY SOMEONE REVIEWED! I'm so simple minded!**

**Thatzly****- First off: THANK YOU! *Throws confetti*I tried really hard to make it funny so I imagined my friend and I in this situation (I stopped imagining when they started doing it) and that's how it turned out. And yes! Children's shows are very dirty! They teach children bad things!**

**Midnight Custard****- OH YEAH! HikaKao smexx is like my guilty pleasure… is that bad?**

**Overall: I will try to get one up as much as I can… I wanna be a novelist so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is highly… wanted? And school starts on Thursday so I will try to get it up every weekend from then on…**

**OH and if you want a specific scenario thingy I'm okay with attempting to do it for you! Just send it to me or something and I will get on it!**

**Again, this is dedicated to my friend 10haybaybay for helping me with A LOT of little things in my stories. And I should dedicate it to my other friend, if she's even reading this, for helping me with the idea for the last one… :)))**

**DISCLAIMER: ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE! I DO ****NOT**** OWN OHSHC OR HIKAKAO! I wish I did though… :( **

**Warning: This and probably all the others are just PWP so go away if you don't like that!**

***XXX***

Chapter 2: Never Thought I'd See the Day

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

_Hmmm… maybe I'll get on YouTube. I haven't been on there in a while. Yeah I'll do that._ *fast typing* _Enter. AH dangit, I forgot the 'y'… oh well I'll just load it again._

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

_Okay! I finished Hika's dinner. He'll be glad that I told the maids to take today off since our parents are on business trips. He now gets my homemade Yakisoba made from scratch! ...okay so the noodles were in a package but still! I should go tell him that dinner's ready. I hope he's hungry!_

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

_*computer finishes loading* Oh GOD! Why is it a porno website? Ah dangit now it's gonna be on my history… oh well. I'll just type it again and go to the actual YouTube._

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

As I was walking into our bedroom, Hikaru and I share a room, I saw that he was on his laptop. Since he was lying on the bed and the bed is right next to the door, I could see the screen. I did not like what I saw. There was a ton of little video thumbnails with very inappropriately placed women and sometimes men and at the very top was a big title that said "Bootytube". It tainted my poor, innocent little brain.

"Uh… Kaoru it really isn't what it looks like!"

"It just looks like a normal, hormonal teenager trying to relieve his… feelings."

"Kaoru really-"

"No it's okay. You know… never mind you probably wouldn't want to…"

"What? Come on I wanna know."

"Well, you know that I'm here to help you with anything you need, right?"

"Well you are my brother and like my best friend, so of course I would expect that of you."

"No, Hika, I mean ANYTHING."

Hika just sat on the bed with an exasperated expression as I put the laptop on the bedside table and positioned myself on top of him. After a second, he smirked, which I did not like, so I crashed my lips on top of his. Like, literally crashed, so that it actually kind of hurt. He needed punished for always smirking at the wrong times. And, not to mention, going to porno sights when he has me. Then, without asking, I shoved my tongue into his mouth and almost immediately won dominance. I wasn't giving up this fight. However, Hika seemed to be enjoying seme Kaoru because when I grinded into him, I could feel his erection. So, I did it again, which earned me a low growl from Hikaru. But then I pulled away completely, leaving Hikaru with a flushed face and a slightly sad expression. I smirked.

"Looks like little Hika is a hot mess."

"S-shut up."

After that I got up and headed to the door. Dinner was gonna get cold.

"Kaoru…don't…"

"Heh. Is the little whore still unsatisfied? Let me help you…"  
>And with that, I crawled back onto the bed and took Hika's blazer and tie off, since we were still in our school uniforms. I tossed the blazer to the side and used his tie to tie one of his wrists to one bed post and mine to do the same for the other. He looked at me with a confused expression and I just smirked and took off the rest of his clothes, leaving him to shiver in our cold house. Then since he couldn't do it himself, I took the rest of my clothes off, too.<p>

"Kaoru what are yo-"

But before I could finish, I shoved my dick into his mouth, making him deep throat me. I gave him a couple seconds to stop gagging, I am his other half after all, and start relentlessly fucking his mouth. He didn't do anything but widen his eyes a little more and try to get used to my roughness. Right before I was about to come though, I removed myself and gave him a quick, but passionate, kiss.

"Feel free to make as much noise as you want."

I then ever so slightly licked his nipple and ghosted the other with my hand. After that, I full out sucked and rubbed his nipples until it probably hurt, they were so hard.

"Kaoru… god Kaoru… how do you know how to do that so well?"

"Hmmm… I honestly don't know."

"Well, keep going."

"Anything for my little whore."

Just for him, I rubbed his cock tantalizingly slow. Then I put my mouth on and still very slowly sucked. I pulled away to lick the head and then sucked a little harder. I rotated between sucking really fast, licking it slowly and sucking slowly. Hikaru was getting really perplexed by this seeing as his face was scrunched up and he was moaning like no other. And then right when he screamed my name in climax, I squeezed the base of his dick, so he couldn't reach his peak just yet.

"KAORU! Ah no! Let me…"

" Hmmm… I'm not done with you yet. This is your punishment for going to a porn website instead of just asking me."

I kept holding the base of his dick, all the while still licking and sucking. At one point, I shoved three of my fingers into his mouth and made him suck. Then I pulled them out and shoved two into his hungry entrance. I scissered and thrusted after a second and then added a third finger. Once he seemed slightly more comfortable, I started searching for that special spot that will make him scream.

"KAORUUUUUU!"

_Heh, found it. _I hit that spot a couple more times before completely letting go of Hika. He whimpered really loudly. But it wasn't before long that I impaled myself on his erection.

"GAAAHHH"

I felt a hot substance inside me and the thought of Hikaru's seed inside me made me climax as well.

"HIKARU."

"KAORU."

I removed Hikaru from myself and lay down next to him. I smiled.

"I forgive you."

"We really do have twin telepathy, don't we?"

Hika then smiled, too.

*XXX*

**DONE!~**

**Was that a really cheesy ending or…? Idk… _**

**Sorry, I honestly don't have any deleted scenes for this one… DON'T HATE.**

**EXCEPT:**

**I REALLY WANTED KAORU TO USE A COCK RING BUT THIS WAS LIKE THEIR FIRST TIME KINDA SO I FIGURED HE SHOULDN'T HAVE ONE… AAAHHH.**

**Cock rings are really funny… you should look them up…**

**Has anybody else forgotten the y in YouTube and gotten redirected to a porno sight? That actually happened to me when I was like eight…**

**And does anyone know how to spell scissored or whatever it is?**

**AS ALWAYS… CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, REVIEWS, REQUESTS FOR STORIES… SUGGESTIONS…_**

…**dramatic pause…**

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC OR HIKAKAO… unfortunately…**

**Warnings: YAOI, boyXboy, TWINCEST, RATED M FOR A REASON**

**I thank my dog for giving me this idea! Thank you squilly squill!~**

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

"Hikaru! Let's get a puppy!"

"… What?"

"I want a dog! Let's go get one! Come ON!"

"Um… okay. But did you ask mom? She might not-"

"She said it's fine, let's go, let's GO!"

Kaoru and I got in the limo and told the chauffer to go to the nearest pet store. Once we got there, Kaoru jumped out of the car and ran to the door, pulling me with him. The owner of the pet store welcomed us and showed us where the dogs were.

"Awww. They're all so cute!"

Kaoru started walking along the wall, looking at all the dogs. He walked past every dog, awww-ing every time. When he came up to a Shih Tzu, he fell onto his knees.

"I WANT THIS ONE."

"Okay, Kaoru. Are you sure?"

"I WANT THIS ONE."

"Alright. Excuse me, we would like this one."

"Sure thing."

The cashier told us all the things we needed to know about caring for a dog, told us she was already house trained, and helped us find the right type of food for her. After we paid, Kaoru ran out the door with his new puppy and into the limo. After I jumped into the car with all the stuff we bought for the dog, Kaoru started talking a mile a minute.

"What should we name it? It has to be something really cute! Maybe like pocky or something. No that's not very cute. Or maybe-"

"Kaoru, calm down. …How about Cocoa Puff?"

"Awww that's so cute!"

Right about when we decided on naming her Cocoa Puff, the limo pulled up to our house. Kaoru and I got out of the car and I watched as Kaoru ran with Cocoa Puff to the door. The maids opened the door at the perfect time and Kaoru ran straight past them towards Mom and Dad.

"Mom look, look! It's Cocoa Puff!"

"Aw, she's cute. You picked a cute doggy. Now you better take good care of her!"  
>"Of course Mommy!"<p>

Kaoru once again ran up the stairs to our room, no doubt to annoy me by getting hair all over our bed. When I got upstairs and in our room, he was indeed on the bed playing with the dog.

"Okay, Kaoru. I'm gonna leave the stuff in the kitchen, so get it when you need it and put it back when you don't. Understand?"

"Yes, mother. Now why don't you go make us a snack and when you come back up I'll play your new game with you."

Kaoru gave me the cutest face ever and there was absolutely no way I could say no to that.

"Okay, fine."

I went downstairs to the kitchen and set down all the stuff that Kaoru made me buy for his puppy. Afterwards, I got out ingredients to make snickerdoodles. They're Kaoru's favorite. I never understood why whenever Kaoru wanted a snack he asked me to do it instead of asking the maids. But anyway, it took me about half an hour to make the cookies and pour two glasses of milk. I put all of the snacks on a tray and headed back upstairs. As I opened the door to our shared room, I noticed that Kaoru was now laying down next to Cocoa Puff. He actually had one arm under her and the other on top of her in a lazy hug. Kaoru had dozed off while I was making cookies and had his mouth partly opened, breathing rhythmically. My younger half actually looked pretty vulnerable right now. And since I was deprived of him for an entire thirty minutes and it didn't seem like I was getting my one on one gaming time, I put the tray down on the bedside table and slid onto the bed. I put my arms around Kaoru and pulled him close to my chest. Right as I was about to doze off myself, I felt rustling coming from the body beneath me. Kaoru rolled over so he was facing me.

"Hnnn…"

"Afternoon sleepy head. Did you and Cocoa Puff sleep well?"

At the mention of her name, Cocoa Puff got up and ran into the closet and layed down. Kaoru still had that innocent look on his face that was unbelievably cute.

"Mmm… yeah. How about you?"

"I just felt that my little twin was a little too vulnerable so I had to protect you. Plus, my Kaoru battery was running dry, so I had to fill it up somehow."

"That's naughty…"

Kaoru then innocently bit the tip of his finger. I don't even think he realizes how arousing he is being right now. I all of a sudden got really horny and flipped Kaoru over so I was straddling him.

"Hika… what about the snack…?"

"We can have that later."

Without letting him complain further, I gently lowered my lips to his. It took him a couple seconds to react, but once he did it was bliss. His lips are so soft, and once he decided to take it one step further and nudge his tongue into my mouth, I was in heaven. The kiss lasted a couple seconds more until we had to pull back for air.

"Hika…"

Kaoru sighed once as I started to take his shirt off. Once I lifted it over his head, I gave him another passionate kiss. This one lasted even longer than the last, as I began to rub his stomach lightly, just enough to slightly tickle him. Then I started kissing down his jaw and stopped once I got to his neck. I licked it and then slowly started to suck. Kaoru let out a soft moan, so I continued my pattern of licking and sucking for a little while longer. He then nudged my shoulders downward in a subtle movement to tell me to move on. I licked a trail down his chest and latched my mouth onto his left nipple, pinching his right nipple with my other hand.

"Nnn… Hika…"

"You must've had a really good power nap if you're this excited."

"Hikaru."  
>"Okay, okay."<br>I licked another trail down his stomach until I reached the tip of his pants. I slowly reached down and started to rub his throbbing manhood. After I felt he was tortured enough, I took his pants and boxers off.

"What do you want me to do now, Kao-chan?"

"*whisper whisper*"

"What was that?"

"…suck…me."

"Hmmm?"

"Suck me God dammit!"

"Ohhh, I understand now."

I lowered my mouth to the tip and stuck my tongue out to give it a slight lick. Then I fully engulfed him in my mouth. After giving a hard suck, I bobbed my head up and down repeatedly. I did this for a couple minutes until his body tensed and I abruptly stopped.

"Eh! NO HIKA NO BAD…!"

"…That didn't even make sense."  
>"HIKA."<p>

"Okayyy…"

I took three of my fingers and gently pushed them towards Kaoru's mouth. He eagerly opened his mouth and sucked with an urgency I've never seen in him before. In no time at all my fingers were slicked up. I lowered my hand and rammed two fingers in him before he could react. I can get pretty horny myself and GOD does it hurt sometimes. I started thrusting and scissoring, rotating between the two. Once I saw the impatient look in his eyes I added another finger and soon enough I was getting ready to pound his tiny little ass. I positioned myself at his hungry entrance and hesitated.

"Go for it Hika."

Just for that I slowly entered him as I bent down and kissed him chastely. He is so unbelievably cute. I slowly started thrusting in him once I saw him give the nod of approval. It wasn't before long that I picked up the pace and started relentlessly fucking my little brother.

"HIKA, OH GOD, HIKA!"

"Mmm… Kaoru, you're so tight."

I thrusted I couple more times until Kaoru had a random outburst.

"THERE!"

After only a couple more thrusts, Kaoru and I both came at the same time.

"KAORU."

"HIKARU."

I collapsed on top of Kaoru and lay there for a few seconds. All of a sudden, Cocoa Puff was in our faces. She must have gotten alarmed by all the yelling and came out of the closet. After she realized nothing was wrong, she jumped off the bed and lay on the floor. Next thing I know Kaoru was on top of me.

"Whoa, Kao-chan. Trying to go another round?"

"No way! I want my snack."

"I don't know if I should feel insulted or not."  
>"Nooo. It's a compliment that I would rather have your cookies than…sex with… you. Okay that made it sound like an insult."<p>

"It's okay. I get."

Kaoru bit into one of the cookies I made and immediately let out a moan.

"MMM THESE ARE SO GOOD HIKARU."

"I'm glad you like them. OH! While we're here, why do you always make me make you food instead of the maids? I mean that's what we pay them for."

"Well. This is gonna sound really cheesy, but… when the maids make me food, it tastes good, but it's like its missing something. But when you make food it doesn't feel like that at all."

"What does my food have that the maids' don't have?"

"…LOVE."

Kaoru then looked away and blushed. Again, he is just SO cute.

"Awww. You are adorable do you know that?"

I leaned up and rubbed our noses together in a bunny rabbit kiss. His eyes fluttered shut and mine did the same. I just absolutely love my brother. OH WAIT!

"…I love you, Kaoru."

"Me, too. Who doesn't love me?"

He smirked and gave me a seductive look.

"Sane people."

I smirked back.

"…I'll ignore that, since I know you're kidding. I love you, too, Hika."

:)))

No deleted scenes I'm sorry. :(

BUT, I think this is my best one out of all of them so… PLEASE REVIEW!

AND GIVE ME IDEAS IM RUNNING OUT AND ITS NOT FUNN!~

Again, please review!

THANKS FOR READING!

3


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!~**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters. Just what I made them do 3

And I have ten periods in my school day so if that's weird to you… then… tough luck… I almost wrote lick…

**Darkbutterfly88-**** Thank you for the translation! I haven't taken French yet so I wouldn't know… and yeah… never written in my life so I'm glad you like it!**

**ShimmeringWintery-chan-**** Thank you for the tip I appreciate it! …I also have only an eighth grade English education so… And thanks for the ideas! I'll try to use them as soon as possible… but cheer practice currently rules my life right now so it might take a while!**

I was reading my last chappie and it was at the part where Hika was fucking Kaoru and it said 'Kaoru had a random outburst' and I flap my arms and legs a lot and go "SKITTLES!" (which I do not own so… don't sue me for raping the rainbow :))) )

**IMPORTANT:** For clarification purposes, whenever I write something in all caps, that typically means they are being more assertive or firm or… stern…? Whoever is saying that usually is not YELLING as apposed to saying more persuasive, aggressive, etc. Sorry for any confusion or unwanted OOC! IM SORRY!~

This chapter has quite a bit of OOC Kaoru because I, personally, like being the dominant one every once in a while… take that Hika…

**CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY MY INDENTATIONS ARE UN…INDENTATING?**

**Hikaru P.O.V.**

Ugh. I can't believe it's still tenth period. Today feels like it will never end. I just wanna go home and take a nice nap with Kaoru. Or really anything with Kaoru. He has that kind of soothing power that I never understood, but whenever I'm with him I always feel wonderful. And that wasn't meant to sound really cheesy, honest.

I mean just look at him. It's like he's a walking god. His hair is the perfect shade of red and his eyes are like a pool of gold. And the way he says my name…

_Shit! Why does my…'little friend'… always pick the worst times to… get excited? Dangit… and the teacher won't let me go to the bathroom cause class is almost over. MAN! Okay, only five minutes left in the day, YOU CAN DO THIS HIKARU! ...maybe…_

I swear this is going to be the longest five minutes in my entire life! Why does Kaoru have to have a different tenth period class than me? Damn our varying interests! We're twins for crying out loud, aren't we supposed to be the same? But, I suppose if Kaoru was the same as me, I wouldn't love him as much.

_Ahhh (this is a happy sigh not a pleasured moan)… Kaoru… NO HIKARU! Stop it, you're going to make this problem much worse than it already is! OH I KNOW!_

I nonchalantly took my phone out of my pocket and started typing.

_Kaoru! We have a problem. :(_

About a second later:

_You're not about to die are you? It better be important enough as to text me in the middle of my favorite class._

_I'm not about to die, but it is very important. My pants are… a bit tight if you catch my drift…_

_HIKA! Is that why you like chemistry so much? Because it makes you hard?_

_WHAT? NO! That's nasty, I was just…_

…_I get it now… :)))_

_MEANIE. You have to help me!_

_NEVER! Mwahahahahahaaa... five minutes, then you get to see me! I bet you're excited! ;)_

_You're so mean! Screw you!_

_I'm sure you'd like to, Hika, but please, try to restrain yourself. :)_

_WHATEVER._

I put my phone away and painstakingly stared at the clock. Texting Kaoru managed to blow off three minutes, but it didn't help my situation at all! How am I supposed to leave class with a tent in my pants? THIS SUCKS! Just a little bit more…

*RINGGG*

_Now how am I gonna…_

"HIKA! Are you okay? I heard you got kicked in the balls in P.E. today and had to shove a bag of frozen peas down your pants!"

_I guess that's his way of covering for me?_

"What the-"

"Shhh. It's okay Hikaru, I know it hurts."

Kaoru winked at me. I gave him the death glare. Thanks to that there is now a bunch of people walking up to me and staring at my crotch as if it's the most normal thing to do. Talk about awkward. _Like, 'Hey everybody! Hikaru has a bulge in his pants; let's go see how big it really is!' _

Thanks, Kaoru. Love you, too.

"Um… yeah, hurts like no other… um, I think we should go home now…"  
>"Yeah, come on Hika."<p>

I got up and hastily pulled Kaoru out of the classroom with me. We walked evasively down the hallway so nobody would see me and eventually made it to the car. The minute we got in the limo, I practically flipped out on Kaoru, but it's Kaoru so… it wasn't very mean like it would be if Tono had said that.

"Kicked in the balls? Had to shove a bag of peas down my pants? Did you have to announce that to everyone?"

"Well if I didn't announce it to everyone, how would they know why you had- and still have, might I add-a bulge in your pants? And you have to admit, that was a pretty good excuse."

"Yeah, a good excuse to use for toying with Tono, not for your own brother! Because of that, everybody walked up and stared at my crotch! AND it didn't help matters at all."

"I see that."

"So? What are you going to do about it?" I smirked, playfully. This entire time, Kaoru had a very calm expression on his face.

"Oh! I had the driver buy this for you on his way here."

Kaoru reached into a bag that I just noticed was there, and pulled out a magazine. As he handed to me I caught a glimpse of the cover. I wasn't really excited about paper as apposed to human, but once I saw it, I was even less interested.

"And what am I supposed to do with a porno magazine about twincest exactly?"

"Jack off. What else, silly?"

"You… expect me… to use a magazine to jack off… when I have YOU… right in front of me?"

"Now Hika, what kind of society would this be if twins were allowed to fuck each other openly?"

"A wonderful one."

I leaned in and started passionately kissing Kao-chan's neck. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall of the limo.

"Mmm, yes it would."

Then the driver rolled down the privacy wall (?) and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Young Masters, we have arrived at the Hitachiin house… would you like to get out?"

"Yes, please."

Kaoru and his cute politeness got out of the car with the magazine shoved in his bag and reached out a hand to help me out. I took it gratefully and stepped out the car. Hopefully none of the maids, let alone our parents, are at home or at the door so they don't see my 'problem' and get the awkward explanation from Kaoru. That would be the end of my life right there. As we walked up to the door and pushed it open, there, thankfully, were no maids present. I ran to our room, Kaoru walking calmly behind me. When we got upstairs I sat on the bed and decided to look at the magazine since Kaoru wasn't helping me too greatly. That's when I noticed a few yellow and pink tabs on some of the pages. Kaoru saw me curiously looking at them and ran and tried to rip the magazine out of my hand, but I was too fast. I flipped to the first tab and looked at the page. I smirked.

"Kaoruuu, why is there a picture of two twin kitty cats fucking each other?"

"Um… they got… horny…?"

"Did YOU get horny when you saw it and that's why you put a tab on it? Or do you wanna buy these costumes and use them with me?"

"…you…"

I smiled at the thought of my brother thinking of me while reading a porno mag, and went on the internet on my iPhone quickly. I went to the website and ordered it for Kaoru. Getting back to matters, I don't even know how I did it, but, there was still a tent in my pants. I should get an award for longest hard-on maintained. _Let's get to business._ I went to the bathroom for a few minutes to get some 'necessities' and make sure I'm all good. When I came back, Kaoru was lying on the bed- where I wanted him to be- but he was asleep.

"Thanks…"

No matter how disappointed I might be in this situation, the absolutely adorable twin lying dutifully on his side of the bed was, at least, some consolation. I gingerly* scooped him up and slid him under the covers. After doing so, I slid in myself. If I can't fuck him, might as well get as much as I can.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up to an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I opened my eyes, Kaoru was not in my arms. _Sadness… _As my eyes started to adjust to the darkness, it was now about eight o'clock, I saw there was a light coming from under the bathroom door. I got up and slowly walked to the source of the light. I peeked in through the crack and saw Kaoru fixing something on the top of his head. He seemed to be wrapping up with what he was doing because he nodded to himself. Since I didn't want to get found out, I quickly ran back to the bed and pretended to be asleep. I heard Kaoru walk out of the bathroom and slowly creep up to the bed. The bed rustled and I immediately opened my eyes to see what he was doing. The moment my eyes laid on him, my breath hitched in my throat. Kaoru was wearing the tightest shorts I've probably ever seen in my life, a purple and dark pink off-the-shoulder sweater*, and on the top of his head… purple CAT EARS. OH. GOD. My brother is so FUCKING. HOT.* He noticed that I was staring at him and crawled up to me. Literally, he crawled. And then he did the best thing ever. He purred. He PURRED!

"Hikaru. Have a nice nap?"

I said nothing as Kaoru continued crawling towards me. I was hard. THE SKILL. He knew and I swear he started crawling slower. I could see the blatantly obvious smirk on his face, as he finally straddled me. Kaoru's lips crashed into mine in a demanding kiss. Our tongues met in a battle of dominance and, obviously, I won. But he didn't care. He kissed me all the same. And when he pulled away, there was a string of saliva connecting our mouths for a split second. Since I took my shirt off before I went to bed, he could easily lick down my chest and circle around one of my nipples. The hand that was not occupied with removing my boxers wandered its way to my other nipple and started to circle it. I let out a quiet moan and he licked a little faster. It felt so amazing, I swear if Kaoru wanted to be a masseuse when he grows up he wouldn't have any trouble finding a place to accept him. Kaoru's nimble fingers would rub tantalizingly slow yet hard, then he would go light and fast. It was so contradicting, yet amazingly pleasuring!

When I seemed satisfied, which I always will be, he licked down my stomach to my belly-button. Before I could even think, he shoved my dick in his mouth and gave a hard suck.

"AH!"

Kaoru chuckled, which only added to my pleasure because of the vibrations it sent down my dick. I was so close to coming, just from all the sexual tension I've had throughout the day, when Kaoru stopped. He literally stood up and got off the bed, even.

"Nyehhh… what was that for?"

"Well Hika, I wanna get something as well. I'm not an angel sent from above to pleasure you and nobody else."

"Far from it. Now why are you all the way over there and not right here?"

"Just be patient, my love."

And now I'm glad I had that one ounce of patience left because the next thing Kaoru did was _very slowly _lift his shirt over his head. He then tucked the tip of his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and very gently stared nudging their way down. VERY gently. It was quite the show, let me tell you. Once his tiny little spandex shorts were off, he slowly walked over to me. Kaoru climbed over me and took my lips in a passionate kiss that was so demanding he might as well just have eaten me whole. He slowly but surely made his way back down to where he was and gave my manhood I small lick from bottom up just to give me a little enjoyment. The second I turned my head to reach into the nightstand and get out the lube, I felt him completely impale himself on top off me, catching me way off guard.

"_FUCK!"_

"Heehee, Hika, did I surprise you a little there?"

I didn't get a chance to answer, because he started to lift himself up and down. Slowly, he picked up the pace until we had a steady, comfortable rhythm. Eventually we started picking up the pace even more, as I started to stroke his dick as well. Within moments of the both of us shouting out cries of pleasure, we both came onto each other in one way or another. After a couple minutes of riding it out, we collapsed, Kaoru on top of me in a nice, albeit sticky, embrace.

"Hmmm… I love you, Hika"

"I love you, too, my little neko."

And those were the last words before we both dozed off, happily dreaming about each other.

3

*FIN!*

* THAT'S A VOCAB WORD! Plaudits for me! (another vocab word! I'm on a roll!)

*When I say sweater, I'm talking about those shirts that were (I don't know if they still are) popular that have like a really wide neck and sometimes are only down to the belly and you wear a cami underneath or whatever and are really cute… don't know if that helped…

*That's right Hika… (my Hika not the anime one ((sebastiansTHINGY)) ) You've finally realized my sex appeal *wink wink*

I also probably cut the woohoo a little too short, but I felt that I was rambling really bad and I didn't want it to get, like, BAD. So I added just enough but not too much. Hopefully the next one will be better.

REVIEW!~

:)))


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note~

Where I live, Phantom Fright Night is an activity at the local amusement park and a bunch of people try to scare you and you ride rides at night and such.

Also, I have not seen Paranormal Activity 3, let alone 1 or 2. Please just bare (I honestly have no idea what 'bear' to use in that situation so if anybody would kindly tell me, that would be wonderful.) with me and imagine it for the sake of the plot. I did do some research and that is why this is late, because I have to watch it during the day (Don't laugh, I'm just generally scared of the dark—SHUT UP T_T) There are no spoilers about the movie, the material I use is in the official trailer, so go watch that if you want.

I'm so sorry for not posting in a while! So many fricking things to do with cheer and volunteering and crap. And even though it isn't Halloween anymore, please just go with it. This week, so many unexpected things happened and I was at school waaay more than my house so… SORRY.

And I don't think I've said this in a while but… I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. There ya have it.

**Hikaru P.O.V.**

"And, milord, tell me again why we are here?"

"Why, Hikaru, don't have such a sour mood! This is a perfect opportunity for our family to bond over mutual fright!"

"Just as long as this doesn't take all night, I guess I don't really care."

The entire host club had gathered in front of the Phantom's Revenge, waiting for Phantom Fright Night to finally begin. Tamaki was very excited, babbling on and on about something he and his mother did when he was young, and Kyouya was very dreadfully listening to his droning. Hunny seemed to be very frightened and nervous; he was climbing all over Mori and hugging Usa-chan tighter than normal. Kaoru and I were, as always, pestering a very perturbed Haruhi to no end. The sun finally set behind the hills, signaling that the fun was about to begin. Tamaki began leading the group down a pathway into a semi-foresty area, which I honestly found it quite odd that there was a forest in the middle of an amusement park, but whatever. Even though there was, conveniently, a full moon outside, all the trees blocked it from shedding any light on the pathway. As we walked along, the forest seemed to get quieter and quieter, so that all you could here was the uneasy breathes coming from Hunny's quivering figure. We took a few more steps into the darkness before I heard a few bushes rustling nearby. The rest of the club noticed too, especially Kaoru, who I found trembling beside me. In the heat of the moment, I hastily reached for Kaoru's pale hand, hoping to calm him down even the slightest.

"Don't worry, Kaoru, I gottcha."

"Hikaru…"

Kaoru and I trudged along while holding hands for a couple more steps before something behind me tapped my shoulder.

"AHHH, KAORU! Watch out!"  
>I grabbed as much of Kaoru as I could and ran off in a completely different direction. Once I felt we were a safe distance from the threatening entity, I rested my head on Kaoru's shoulder, panting.<p>

"…Hikaru… It was just Kyouya…"

"What? It most definitely was not! I saw everybody in front of us the entire time! It was certainly not Kyouya!"

"…Then what was it?"

"I don't want to stick around to find out. Let's get the rest of the gang and get the hell out of here!"

"…That's the thing, Hika. I don't know where they are. I don't know where WE are."

"…Shit…"

We wandered aimlessly for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that we were officially lost. In the middle of a dark forest, on Phantom Fright night, and the night of a full moon. If anything was going to kill us, it would do it now. Worst of all, we had ABSOLUTELY no cell service!

"Hika… I don't wanna die…"

"Okay, okay… but, before we die, can we do it one last time?"

"No, wait, Hikaru, I see lights!"

"The lights of death? No Kaoru! Don't go anywhere near them Kaoru! At least not until we do it once more!"  
>"No, Hikaru, legit, I see actual lights. And… is that people? Oh my god Hika, we're saved!"<p>

Kaoru gently grabbed my arm and excitedly pulled me towards the bit of civilization he claimed to see. As we journeyed closer, I could see that Kaoru was right. People! People by the dozens! And they seemed to be dancing… A party! Yes, we were saved!

"Excuse me, were extremely lost. And we were wondering if we could, possibly, stay here for part of the night, maybe use your telephone. I'm Kaoru, by the way. And this is my twin brother, HIkaru."

"Ahh, dude, sure you can! What the hell, you can stay here for the entire night! I'm Kentaro B-T-dubs."

This man… he smelled of moldy food and alcohol. I could tell that this was going to be one of the best parties I had ever been to.

"So, broseph, come meet my peeps and have a beer, or two, or three."

He then started walking to a poorly dressed woman wearing only a corset and stockings.

"And this is my lady friend, LaQuita."

He then leaned in really close to us so that the woman could no longer hear him.

"But she charges quite a bit an hour so stay away from that side of her…"

After spitting out that peculiar statement, Kentaro ushered us over to a line of rusty, old pick-up trucks where the majority of people were hoarded.

"This is the group of people I like to call the populars. That's Jimmy, Kendra, Brad, Lando, Rayman Jennings, Todd Johnson, Lizzie, and the leader, Claudette. They tend to think of themselves as a Theocracy… a group of people lead by a very religious leader, Claudette."

Kaoru and I awkwardly waved at the group of people and continued walking behind Kentaro.

"Over here is the nerd group. I'm not completely sure how they got invited to the party of the century, but more people are people! So here we have Jennifer, Kimberly, Tammy, Whats-his-face, Pamela, Jeffery, Thomas, Kenneth, Ronald, and Bernard. And I'm pretty sure that Bernard and Pamela had an affair and she is carrying his son, Clifford."

We nonchalantly walked pasted them and onto an overly ghetto group of people who were, as far as I could tell, homos. *no offense if this somehow offended you…

"And here is my fave group o' dudes… my gang. Here's Tony, Rosario, Dundar, Louis, Fuente, Sal, Ava, Mia, Nevaeh, Brooklyn, and Destiny. Yo guys, what up?" (Sorry for that really cheesy name thing, it really entertained me and my friend for that moment.)

"Sky, clouds, birds…"

The group snickered at one of their buddy's stupid jokes. Kaoru leaned closer to my ear and whispered, _Commoners_, before smiling at all of them and asking if any of them had cell service out here. The majority of the group mumbled a no and carried on with their previous conversations.

"So, bras, you two wanna get some beer? Or maybe, by the looks of yer fanswa clothes, you might want some Rob Roys. But, anyhooo, if ya wan' anythin' it's all over by those trucks over thar."

"Well, why not, ehh Kaoru?"

"Ohh yeah, you bros are twenty-one, correcto-mundo?"

"Um, actually, we-"

"We are totally twenty-one, dude. Can you go get us two beers to start out with?"

"Anything for my broskies! YEEHA!"

As he walked away, getting our beverages, Kaoru pulled me aside and whispered in my ear.

"Are you crazy? We are not twenty-one! What are mom and dad gonna say when we get home? Oh my god! They are going to be furious!"

"Relax, bro. They're not gonna find out! Unless someone decides to tell on us…."

He squirmed slightly, but didn't say anything. I could tell Kaoru was starting to warm up to the idea.

"Okay, but only one beer. If we have anymore, mom and dad will be able to smell the alcohol on our breath and we'll be busted!"

As Kaoru finished his reasoning, I could see Kentaro strolling toward us, a beer in each of his mangy hands.

"Here you are, my brother. Oh, snap! I forgot… you two are brothers. Well, that's one too many beers for me tonight, eh dude?"

At this point, he was talking to a random tree, completely oblivious to the fact that we were standing right next to him. Without a second thought, I snapped open the top on my beer and guzzled half of it down. Kaoru on the other hand, was nervously staring at the can in his hands. I could tell he was thinking of the consequences this could have if he got drunk and lost too many brain cells.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know. I don't blame you for not wanting to. It does taste pretty dang good though. It's kinda tangy yet kinda bitter… it really appeals to the senses."

"But, if I don't drink any, all the people here will be like 'Oh he's a dork, he can't drink beer' meh meh meh meh meh, and I'll feel really stupid."

"Well, you could open it, let me have a few sips, and then just hold it the rest of the night and act like you've been drinking it."

"…Okay…"

*Xx*Xx*Xx*Xx*

"…And he was all like, ddduuudddeee. And IIII wass likeee-"

"Hikaru, I think you should stop drinking now, you sound a little stupid. Ugh, and you stink."

"Ahhh, little brooo, I'm perfectly fineee, what are yooouuu talkin' about?"

"I'm sorry guys, but we're gonna go now. I think Hika had a little too much to drink and I need to get him home."

Kaoru started ushering me towards Kentaro, all the while, lecturing me about how stupid I am, and how many brain cells I'm probably losing, blah, blah, and blah. Once we reached Kentaro, Kaoru asked him to show us how to get out of the forest and to the nearest stop light. Kentaro mumbled a few things, and Kaoru was, yet again, pulling me somewhere. Kaoru managed to pull me out of the forest and towards a busy street. He then pulled out his cell phone, and called the limo driver to pick us up. Once the driver got here, Kaoru shoved me into the car, eagerly told the driver where to go and asked him if our parents had gotten back from their Halloween party yet. After the driver replied with a 'no', Kaoru hastily rolled up the privacy wall so that the driver couldn't tell I was drunk. The driver still showed a confused stare in the split second before the wall was completely shut.

"Hikaru you dumbass!"

"Whaaat?"

"Ugh. You're lucky I'm gonna help you out of the hangover you're bound to have tomorrow."

I didn't say anything the rest of the drive, knowing that Kaoru was truly annoyed with me. At least he's still willing to help. As soon as the limo pulled up to the front of our mansion, Kaoru pulled me aggressively out of the limo and through the large front doors leading into our house. He sped down the halls of our house until we reached the kitchen. Kaoru pushed me onto one of the oversized stools and started rummaging through one of the large, stainless steel refrigerators. He placed a few tomatoes, an egg, and some other really random ingredients on the counter before groping around the cabinets for a blender. I became weary of what was in store for me. My twin placed the ingredients into the blender and hit one of the buttons, causing the contents to whirl around and become an undesirable reddish brown. After pouring the strange liquid into a tall glass, Kaoru placed it in front of me giving me an expectant look. I reluctantly took the glass and chugged the juice, so as not to think about the taste too entirely much. Chugging didn't prove to help because once I finished the glass, I had a terribly eggy-tomato taste in my mouth.

"Open up."

I very hesitantly opened my mouth, unsure of what he was gonna do once I did. Kaoru leaned in irresistibly close, and for a second I could have sworn he would kiss me.

*Sniff*Sniff*

"Good. You don't smell like alcohol anymore. And your head shouldn't hurt as much in the morning."

"It better not. That thing tasted horrible, I'll have you know."

"And I'm glad to see you're making coherent sentences again. Come on, let's watch a movie. We had an interesting night and I think we should try to wind down a bit."

Once again, I followed Kaoru to the large media room in our house. I went and picked out a good movie, pushed it into the DVD player, and hit play. The FBI warnings appeared on the large movie screen as I settled onto the couch next to Kaoru.

"What movie did you pick anyway?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Kaoru gave me a warning glare before snuggling up to me a little more. The movie credits began and as they progressed Kaoru grew more and more tense. The screen grew pitch black and three words appeared in contrast to the background.

_**Paranormal Activity 3**_

I felt my twin noticeably tense beside me and begin to tremble. A slight chuckle left my lips and he glared at me, reaching for the remote to stop it and change the movie, most likely.

"Aw, is wittle Kao-chan scared?"

"N-no! I just…"

"It's okay, Kao-kao, you don't have to act manly in front of me, I understand."

"Wha? Fine. Let's watch this then. I was just… stretching."

Chuckling yet again, I put my arm around Kaoru and focused on the movie. Kaoru remained surprisingly calm throughout most of the movie. However, once we got to the part when the sisters were in the bathroom in the dark, (just pretend it is somewhat into the movie, even if it isn't) he seemed to be about to lose it. Each second that you sat and thought 'Okay, I know something's gonna pop out and scare me, I just don't know when', Kaoru seemed to scoot a little closer to me. Sure, I can get scared, too, but it takes a lot to make that happen. And the way that Kaoru does it, I almost wanna torture him with horror movies more often. Kaoru is just so cute, and the way he is so helpless and desperate for my love is just so absolutely…! AHHH how is a seventeen year old boy so fucking cute? Anyway, back to the movie. All of a sudden there was a face and a scream.

"AHHH! Hika!"

Kaoru jumped about a mile in the air, threw himself on top of me, and buried his face in my chest. I giggled. After all, if Kaoru would have continued watching, he would have seen the fact that the face was only the older sister with a flash light. The girls walked out of their bathroom arguing, and I paused the movie.

"It's okay Kao-kao. It was just her sister. There is absolutely nothing to be afraid of."

"Really?"

Kaoru looked up at me with big puppy eyes, arms still wrapped around me. I began petting his hair out of pure affection. So CUTE!

"Really. I'll always protect you."

I bent down and gently kissed Kaoru. He leaned into it, moving his mouth with mine. Kaoru broke away for air a minute or so later. Kaoru lay down, pulling me down with him. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, our tongues danced in a less than decent dance. My hands meandered down his chest, lifting up his shirt as I reached the bottom. Kaoru did the same to me. I trailed my lips down Kaoru's jaw until I reached his clavicle. He made a small whimpering noise as I moved down to suck on one of his pink little nubs, twiddling the other with one of my hands. My twin made the sweetest sounds, all because of me.

"Nnn… Hika…"

"What is it, little brother?"

I put on the most innocent face I could muster.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me."

"Whatever are you speaking of?"

"…fucker…"

"That's what I do!"

I tauntingly licked down Kao's sculpted abdomen until I reached the tip of his pants. In one fluid movement, I removed his pants and boxers, along with mine. Kaoru glared at my shirt as if it was an enemy and practically ripped it off my head. Starting where I left off, I lick down Kaoru's stomach until I reach the tip of his manhood, lightly kissing the tip. I then lick it from base to the head tantalizingly slow, eliciting a wanton moan from my baby brother. Kaoru continued moaning as I swirled my tongue around his head and engulfed him in my mouth. I continued my ministrations until Kaoru reluctantly pulled my hair until he was no longer in my mouth. Kaoru never pulled me away when he was about to cum before, so I was a little concerned.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?"

"I just noticed that whenever we… do it… I always get to cum twice and you only do once. It's not fair."

"Kaoru, if I wanted to release twice, I would masturbate. This is about making **you** feel good, not the other way around."

"I don't like it. If anything you should get more pleasure than me. You are the seme after all, they have all the control."

"Fine. Then from now on, unless you say anything, we will both orgasm at the same time."

Before my twin could answer, I presented three of my fingers in front of his delicate lips. He got the message and brought my fingers in with his tongue, but something was different. The look in Kaoru's eyes was somehow- I didn't even know this was possible- more satisfied and invigorated. His tongue was lapping at my fingers like a dog, and I bet if that were my dick, I would have already cum. With that thought, my manhood gave a twitch, and I could not wait any longer. Removing my fingers from his eager mouth, the sheets rustled as I positioned my fingers in front of his awaiting entrance. Not giving the saliva a chance to dry, I pushed the first finger in his hole. After thrusting a few times, I added the second, and soon the third finger, scissoring and stretching in every way I could think of to prepare him for the main course. Kaoru started squirming restlessly, so I removed my fingers and lined myself up with his ass. Slowly pushing myself inside him, I looked up, reassuring myself, as I do every time, that he isn't in too much pain. He nods at me, signaling for me to keep going. I set up a steady slow rythem to let the pleasure replace the pain, and soon my beautiful other half is screaming out obscenities and moaning my name in bliss.

"Mm-hm-hm… Hika… so good…"

"Kaoru, I'm close, what about you?"

"Y-yeah. G-go… faster, please."

I sped up substantially, seeking out the release that only Kaoru can give to me. Kaoru kept moaning wantonly as my breath began to speed up even more. With one last cry of each others' names, we came, Kaoru all over our chests, and me shooting inside him. After a few last thrusts for that added affect, I pulled out and collapsed on top of him.

"I love you, Kaoru."

"Forever and always."

Kaoru smiled up at me warmly, my lips immediately doing the same. There was a brief silence, but it was comfortable and loving.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes, love?"

"Let's watch _Tangled_ now."

At that moment, Kaoru reminded me of a little kid, hastily running to get the DVD, putting in the movie, and throwing my pants and boxers at me, while struggling to put his own on. Once the both of us were re-clothed, he pressed play and snuggled back up to my chest. Even though sex with Kaoru is AH-mazing, I think it's moments like these that are the best.

:D

FINNY FIN FIN FINNN~

My friend and I are not 'gangstahs' so trying to write like one is hard, not to mention the fact that we suck at typing so without further adooo… DELETED FAILURES!

"So, broseph, come meet my popes…"

Ugh. I finally got it up! I feel like such an ass! I will seriously try to update more, but you know how life is, one thing requires your attention and then once you think you're done, something else pops up. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note!~**

**mad-one-13****- I'm so glad I amuse you! For awhile there I was like "people must think I'm a complete dork!" But now I don't feel bad! And thank you for the idea, I will definitely use it! Just let me think of an interesting way to work it and it'll be written!**

**I don't own Ouran! D:**

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

"Hikaru, Kaoru, would you be dears and help me carry these designs over to the dressing room please?"

"Whatever, mom."

Hikaru and I smirked at each other as we said this in unison. It was never really something we planned- talking in unison- but we always enjoyed it when we did. It reminds us that we are really two parts of one whole.

"Oh, come on, have a little gusto. I mean, you get to be in a room with a bunch of my models."

My twin and I shared another smirk. After all, she doesn't know that we're gay for each other.

"Okay mom."

I began walking towards the pile of assorted maid outfits, Hikaru close on my flank. My mom grabbed a few, Hikaru grabbed a few more, and there were about seven left. Not wanting to have to make an extra trip, I attempted to grab all of them myself. It took me a few minutes to maneuver the dresses so I could somewhat hold them, and I was on my way inside. Things were going pretty well until about halfway up the stairs, when the dresses began to slowly fall out of my delicate fingers and I had to use both hands to grasp the multiple hangers and awkwardly jut out my chest to keep the dresses in my reach. Needless to say, it took me quite a while to make it up the stairs and into the dressing room. As I was stepping into the doorway, I saw that the ornate dressing room was in a state of utter panic. My mother was in the center of it all, skittering around and talking way too fast for anyone to even begin to understand her. Her little legs scampered up to me and she gave me a distraught stare before beginning to sputter out nonsense.

"My model she- and then- and oh my God! Oh and she- but- and now-"

"Mom, mom. Slow down. What's going on?"

If anybody cares, I was still awkwardly trying to ensure the dresses did not hit the ground.

"Oh, Kaoru, what am I gonna do? My main model for the show just threw up all over the carpet and she won't stop! We have a girl to replace her, since she knows the main choreography, but now the formation is all thrown off. GAAAH!"

Mom's face went suddenly blank and she stared at me for a few seconds. Might I add I was still awkwardly trying to ensure the dresses did not hit the ground? I gave her a quizzical look as she continued to ogle.

"Is there something on my fa-"

"OH MY GOD, Kaoru, you would look so absolutely amazing in these dresses! Go put one on and ask one of the other girls to show you what to do so you can practice."

"Are you crazy?! I can't model a maid outfit! I'm a man! I have short, boyish hair, I have a twin brother, I have frickin'_ balls,_ mom!"

"Oh, come on. Pleeease!"

"Wha- mom!"

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"Huh, fine mom. But if somebody figures out I'm a guy, I'm not covering for you."

"Oh yay! Come on, let's go get you girlied before they figure it out!"

Mom took the dresses out of my hands and threw them onto the nearest person before wheeling me back out the door. She pushed me all the way outside of the hotel we were in and into a conveniently placed beauty salon. After explaining to the receptionist that her fashion show was in a few hours and she really needed her friend's daughter to get hair extensions "like, ASAP", I was ushered into a chair and fixed up with matching hair extensions that reach the middle of my back. The hair stylist styled it into ringlets and put, I swear, ten pounds of mascara and lip gloss on my face. My eyelashes stuck together and my lips felt all gooey, but according to mother, the stylist, and every other person we saw until we got into the dressing room, I was absolutely gorgeous. I was ushered into a separate room, given my outfit, and told to dress as quickly as possible for finishing touches before the show. The outfit consisted of a French maid dress that just barely reached the middle of my thighs, a white frilly apron, black tight-like stockings with bows at the top, black stilettos with a white bow on the toes, and a white headband with ruffles at the top. After I took off my clothes, I held up the stockings, trying to figure out how these tiny little pieces of fabric could fit onto my legs. Thinking for a few minutes, I came to the conclusion that mom would have to get me a different size. Moving on, I slid the dress over my head, tugging at the hem attempting to make it longer. Realizing that it, in fact, does not get any longer, I looked down at my legs. My Totoro boxers were peeking out from the bottom of the dress. I opened the door a crack and squeamishly looked around the room.

"Mom! Mom, come here!"

My mom rushed to the door with a worried look on her face.

"What is it, dear?"

I pulled my mom's arm until she was fully in the room so she could get a good look at my nerdy underwear coming out at the bottom of the dress. She gave a little giggle, making me blush slightly, before going back out the door. A few minutes passed before my mom returned to the room holding a hot pink, lacy underwear set.

"I was out getting you some panties when I thought, 'hey, wouldn't somebody wonder why this girl's chest is so flat,' and so I decided to get you a push up bra, too, so you at least had a small amount of boobs."

"…Thanks, mom. You're so considerate."

"Alright, well I'll help you put this on, since you probably have no idea how."

Mom stared at me for a few seconds before I realized she wanted me to take of the dress. As I was taking off the dress, she took a few steps forward so that she was standing behind me, positioning the bra over my chest. After guiding the straps over my arms and onto my shoulders, my mom made a few quick movements and the bra was fastened in place. Then she handed me the lacy 'panties' and headed for the door.

"Oh, wait. While you're here, I think you're going to have to get me a bigger sized pair of tight-thingys."

"No, dear. They'll stretch. Just pull them on until they reach the middle of your thighs and you'll be fine."

"Oh. Okay."

With that, mother left the room. I sat staring at the bunched up pink panties in my hand. Realizing I was gonna have to swallow my pride, I removed my Totoro boxers and replaced them with the frilly entity in my hand. I pulled the tights over my feet and, lo and behold, if I pulled hard enough, the tights went up to my thighs. Satisfied with myself, I put the dress back on and strapped the shoes over my stockings. Giving my hair a slight pat and ensuring that my Johnny wasn't peeking out, I stepped out into the chaotic room, looking for my mother to teach me the choreography. She spotted me from across the room, grabbed a girl at random, and headed towards me with the girl. The girl was maybe two inches shorter than me and had the same outfit, hair, and makeup, the only difference being her extremely mean face. Mother whipped out a pack of hair pins and clipped the headband onto my head with about seventy-five pins. After mother walked away, the model that I assumed was supposed to teach me the dance steps glared at me.

"I don't care if you are Mrs. Hitachiin's daughter or not, I will not lose to you. You aren't even that pretty."

I would just like to point out that Haruhi is probably more attractive than this girl and Haruhi is a cross dresser.

"Okay. I'm just a substitute anyway. Just teach me the moves and we can move on."

The girl huffed and turned around to show me the steps. After showing it to me about twice, she strutted away and left me to fend for myself. Since I knew the steps enough to go through it slowly, I found a relatively empty corner and ran through it by myself. Mother ran up to me about fifteen minutes later and asked me if everything was alright. I showed her the steps, she told me I looked fine, and that it was time to line up for the show. All of a sudden, I was shaking and extremely nervous. I needed Hikaru.

"H-hey. Mom? Where's Hikaru?"

"Oh, dear. Hikaru's in the audience. He's excited to see his little brother in a dress. He probably thinks it'll be funny."

_Actually, he probably thinks it'll be hilarious and hot at the same time. Hikaru will probably make fun of me later for it, then ravish me, but there's no way I can tell her that._

"You'll do fine sweetie. C'mon, let's go."

Mom ushered me off to the back of the line and kissed my cheek, which I made an effort not to wipe off. I stood thinking about Hikaru, how nobody is going to know I'm a boy, and that everything would be alright. Then the large doors opened, the lights flashed in my eyes, and music was blaring in my ears. Model after model, the girls walked onto the floor, strutting their stuff and staring straight into space. When it was my turn to walk down the line, I began to walk, putting as much sway into my hips as possible, feeling like a complete idiot. Apparently I wasn't all that bad because the row of photographers in the front snapped hundreds of pictures as I tottered in my heels. Reaching the end of the makeshift catwalk, I copied the other girls, twirling once and striking a very modest pose, letting out a small smile just to be different. We then assembled in the middle to begin the simple pose-like dance steps. I add a little pep in my step and finish the show off with a wink at a person in the corner who I think might be Hikaru, but the lights are flashing and the audience is dark, so I'm not sure. Turning around, we all swayed our way back into the other room. Mother was surrounded in a circle of business people and models all congratulating her on her design. I snuck out the door and asked a bell boy walking through the halls how to get to the room the audience was in. Following his directions, I began to walk towards my destination. Midway, I took off the stupid heels and began to jog to the room, hoping to catch Hikaru before he went and wandered off. Walking into the ballroom overcrowded with fashion admirers, I began aimlessly searching for my brother. Various people stopped me in order to tell me that I was beautiful and they would pay a lot of money to have me work for them. Personally, I found that creepy, but I gave a little giggle and said thank you anyway. I jumped a few times attempting to catch a glimpse of firey red hair. After succeeding, I made a few feeble attempts to follow the hair, finally reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"Hika!"

"Ah. Kaoru, there you are."

"So, how -"

Hikaru roughly pulled my wrist, forcing me to follow him out of the hotel and into the conveniently awaiting limo. He slammed the door behind me and angrily rolled up the privacy wall before giving me an intense stare.

"What was that all about?!"

I was barely able to finish my question before my twin grabbed my hair and yanked me into a passionate kiss. His tongue lashed across my bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth and giving a hard suck. Unintentionally letting out a squeal, I fervently moved my tongue against his and pulled away.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru, stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so sexy. I can't stand it. You walked out onto that catwalk and I almost jizzed my pants."

"Nah, tell me how you really feel."

"Kaoru, I'm serious. I think I might need to invest in some bigger pants when I'm around you."

"Okay… I guess that's a compliment. You didn't have to rip my arm off getting out of there though."

"All of this would have just happened in that crowded room, then."

"Hikaru, I look like a girl. Nobody would care."

"But still. What if I just ripped your clothes off? Hm?"

"Whatever, Hikaru."

I leaned in to kiss Hikaru, but I got interrupted by the driver opening the door to let us out.

"Ah, young master. Does your mother know you have a girl over?"

"Actually, I'm K-"

"Yes, she knows. Problem?"

"U-uh, no sir. No problem."

Hikaru wrapped his arm around my waist and ushered me into the front door of our house, saying something about this being my 'first time in a mansion'. We walked up the stairs as Hikaru made a big show out of acting like it was my first time in the house. The second the door shut completely he slammed me into the nearby wall.

"You are never taking off this dress."

"…I guess you aren't gonna have sex with me anymore."

"No. You will just never wear underwear. Even though it suits you well."

My brother's fingers made their way down to the hem of my dress, toying with the decorative lace there. He then slid his hand underneath the dress to run a finger lightly down the front of the lingerie, causing me to exhale heavily.

"Well darn."

I mentally cursed at my voice for sounding raspy and weak. Hikaru gave me an intense stare as his fingers slowly removed the skimpy underwear from my hips. Just the thought of what was to come caused my breath to become heavier and my dick to harden. I gasped as the cool air made contact with my blazing member. Our lips met in a heated kiss, tongues melding together in a passionate dance. My hands grazed up my twin's shirt, pulling it over his head to gain better access. Hikaru pushed me onto the bed and positioned himself on top of me, covering my lips with his once again. His hand slid up my stocking clad thigh, reaching under the dress to drag his finger teasingly along the baseline of my manhood.

"Mmm, Hikaru."

He grasped my dick firmly, pumping it to a slow rhythm. My hand reached down to unbuckle Hikaru's belt and pull off his pants. After all, why should I be the only one getting played with? I cupped Hikaru's bulge through his boxers earning a low growl from my twin. That's when it hit me.

"You do realize that if I leave this on and you get crazy, there is going to be a very unattractive stain on my dress right?"

Hikaru flashed me his sadistic smirk that I know all too well. A foreboding feeling manifested itself in the pit of my stomach.

"Well then I guess you're going to have to hold it in, won't you?"

He continued with his ministrations on my swollen manhood causing me to groan unhappily.

"That's not fair!"

My brother ignored me and presented three fingers in front of me, impatiently pushing them between my lips. I took them into my mouth and gave them a tentative lick. Gazing into Hikaru's glazed eyes, I sucked his fingers until I was sure they were coated well. Hikaru removed his fingers and circled them around my entrance, questioningly looking into my eyes. We sat like that for a few seconds as his smirk grew larger. _He's really gonna make me…? _He stared at me for a few seconds more before I had it with the silence.

"Just do it!"

A chuckle left Hikaru's mouth as he slowly slid the digit into my hole, wiggling it around to stretch it out. His finger began to thrust a few times before a second finger made its way inside. My face scrunched up in pain for a few seconds until I adjusted to the intrusion. The fingers started scissoring as soon as I relaxed. Not too long after, Hikaru had three fingers stretching and preparing me for the main event, which didn't take too long, since we have done this plenty of times.

"Alright, Hikaru. Enough!"

"Are you giving orders to your master?"

_What?_ I tilted my head to the side, unsure of what he was trying to say. _Oh. Damn him._

"Fuck you Hikaru."

"No, Kaoru. I'm gonna fuck **you**."

With that, Hikaru removed his fingers and placed the head of his erection at my entrance and made one fluid thrust into me. Despite the amount of times we've done this, it still hurt like hell. My twin paused for about ten seconds before he started a slow rhythm in and out. In a few thrusts, Hikaru hit at just the right angle to make me scream his name.

"Yes, oh my God, Hikaru!"

"Ah, Kaoru. Say my name more."

I complied, each time he made his way in and out he hit that certain spot to make me scream even louder. All the pent up passion was becoming too much for me, and I could tell it was the same for Hikaru.

"Hi-ka, I'm gonna… come…"

My voice was barely audible between pants, but Hika heard because he reached down and gripped the base of my manhood, hard.

"Hika, what are you-"

Before I could ask my question, my twin emptied himself inside me, pushing me over the edge, if it weren't for the hand clenching my erection. Hikaru made a few slow thrusts before pulling out of me with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Hikaru~! Why won't let me come?!"

He glanced at me before bending over and giving a languid lick to my dick. Without hesitating, he removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, sucking hard.

"Gah!"

The sheer surprise of the act caused me to spill into Hikaru's mouth. At first I was worried that Hikaru might have been surprised too, but he licked it all up and swallowed, giving me the impression that it was intended to happen that way.

"So you wouldn't stain the dress."

I gave Hikaru a playful glare and a tap on the head.

"You really weren't kidding about it were you?"

**YAYdone!~**

**And, um, guess what guys? … I spelled rhythm right this time! XD**

**That awkward moment when you pluralize erection…**

**Sorry for taking so long! D:**


End file.
